Session Eight
The part is exiting the dungeon, they walk up into a subbasment of one of the librarys. This is where the fledgling wizards have been meeting. Ravenwood Research The study group also consists of: Malik His family is high enough in the societal court that he can live a life of leisure. Short black hair and a cleanshaven face. Vesela Pantelic An inquisitive bookworm, she discovered that physical elements manipulate magic Young, has shoulder length silver grey hair pulled back into a ponytail. Damir Yellen They all wear large loose fitting robes, over trouser which peek out at the hem and soft black leather shoes. A professor for the college, he found the other students and plans to publish their work under his name. Is guarding them from discovery in the meantime. There will be a number of books that have phrases like 'Under the sign of Yog' or 'With Yog aligned' all will feature illumination or illustrations featuring The Pattern All the stories and documents seem to date from the same time period. The documents will indicate this is a recurring event. If the party expresses interest in looking into the pattern they can investigate. The will perform a skill challenge. They are to outline a specific subject, field or just general idea to research then pick an associated skill to use. They can help each other or ask the students for help. The idea is to roll three checks and add the result together and use the total on the following table: 15 or less yields 1 rune. 16-25 yields 2 runes 25+ yields 3 runes. Eric will have arranged a meeting with Lord and Lady BarClay the next day. The next time the party is alone they will encounter Ghuise Ulstrider his traveling guard. He will act haughty and indignant. He will provoke Linny. He will not attack the party outright but will not turn down a 1 on 1 duel with Linny. Ghuise's motivation His honor hangs on his acquisition of Linny He truly believes House Ulstrider is a fortold guardian against a coming doom. The Barclay Court Ghuise will be in attendance and vying for the Ulstrider alliance, he belives his house is the rightful protectors of this world Eric will be present as an advisor, he will side will the party when possible, but will bow for the good of the land. A general Radek Brodszky will be present. He will place the nations intrest first, he is more inclined to side with Ghuise, but will bow to for the good of the nation. Why are we letting children decide out fate? Lord Rade BarClay and Lady Natalya BarClay sit in silent judgement, hearing the case. The court is dressed in yellow and grey taperstries and pattherned tiles matching the BarClay house colors. Colored light washes over the two large thrones sitting in the back of the long room filtering down from the stained glass windows above. Each pane depicting a heroic scene or posed figure you take to be BarClay ancestors. Groups of nobels, a few wearing scholarly robes stand in clusters quiertly talking. Reasoning for not joining Aurantir House BarClay sits in a land of swamp and marsh, it would be extremly trying for an armed force to travel in a hostile land. While Lorokia and Aurantir have freely traded in the past they are not fast friends. Ulstrider speaks of some great threat, scholars in the college report strange occurrences to support this The king is marching to the Aurantir and Seicriea border, waiting may resolve this issue without hurt feelings. Ulstrider Sorcerer name Irorissa Erhorn IN Aurantir Part of the alignment has Ilithid corruptors, about. The party will encounter an ink devil (corrupter) and two maw demons